


[TSN]pieces of writing

by MichelleW



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleW/pseuds/MichelleW
Summary: Some article fragments
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“你们……你们在一起了？”Dustin对于巨大的信息量表示接收不是很良好。  
“……没错。”  
“什么时候？刚才吗？”Wardo其实对比不是没有感觉的对吧？Wardo行动了是吧！噢我就知道，我就知道……  
“在一起六个月了。”  
啊？！  
Dustin觉得自己受到了背叛。  
“在一起六个月了？！为什么你就不能花个六秒钟告诉我？而这六个月里我竟然一直都不知道！”  
“我还以为Wardo告诉你了。”Mark看了一眼Dustin仿佛在确认他目前的状况。“而且，我还以为你已经看出来了。”  
“……也就Wardo受得了你。”心累的Dustin已经不想说什么了。  
“你找我到底要干嘛？”  
“哦，你不是天才吗，你自己猜猜看啊！”说完，Dustin就转身甩门离去。  
***************  
冷静之后，Dustin去找Chris，世上最好的人，正在灯光下看着书。  
“Chris!我刚才跟Mark谈话了，你猜怎么着？他和Wardo早就在一起了！”  
Chris无奈的看着Dustin，对方很自觉的霸占着他的床，舒舒服服躺在上面。  
“你现在……开心的想大叫吗？”  
“我不知道，我是很开心Mark身边有Wardo，不过我也很生气，他们竟然没有第一时间告诉我。我是说，我们是他们的朋友，我们有知情权！”  
“也许……你老在Wardo面前把‘Mark’和‘女朋友’这两个词放到一起，他怕打破你的美梦，就没告诉你。”  
“Mark和女朋友不是我要的，Mark和Wardo才起我要的！我又不能直接跟Wardo说让他和Mark在一起，万一把他吓跑了，Mark的幸福不就毁在我手上了吗！我是一直在暗示他！暗示他！同时间接的表明我对他俩的祝愿！”  
“可你的话听起来更像是对Wardo抱怨Mark有无比炙热的内心可惜配了一个无比冷淡的外表，他的冷淡给他追女生带来了巨大的影响，而你，一个很希望Mark早日找到真爱女生的人，对比特别苦恼。你也很明显的表达了你希望马克与他命中注定的女孩早日在一起的美好愿望。就好像有生之年看到Mark女朋友出现是你人生的终极梦想一样。大概是你对此太过执着，让人实在不忍心告诉你真相。”  
“……那是你理解错误，正确的理解是把那个女孩子换成Wardo。”  
“看来我是唯一理解错误的人，我真是太难过了。”Chris面无表情的回答。  
“不过……为什么你对此接受良好？你就那么心平气和，内心没有一点的波动的接受了？”  
“嗯，毕竟是我嘛。”  
Dustin不满的瞪了他一眼。  
“这个其实也算意料之中吧，毕竟不是每个人都能忍得了Mark这么久。我很高兴他们走到了一起，不管在什么时候。他们两个很适合。”  
“啊哈，这就是你对比的反应？很不错啊。”Dustin不相信，拒绝相信。  
“好吧我比你早一点知道，我和Wardo谈过了。”在Dustin的注目礼之下，Chris坦白道。“我打算告诉你来着，可是你看，你先来找我了。所以……”  
“……我要和Wardo好好谈谈！他怎么能什么都不跟我说！为什么我是最后一个知道的人！”  
“别激动……”Chris看着处于暴走状态的Dustin说道，没人知道暴走的人类能干出什么事，而Chris真的不想再收拾烂摊子。  
“我真希望有一天，Wardo成了蒙在鼓里的那个，他才是最后知道一切的人！”  
“……”Chris决定安慰安慰他。“虽然他们没有告诉你，不过，他们在一起了，这不是你最想看到的吗？你就，专注于他们在一起这件事，别想别的了。要知道，我已经批评过他们了。”  
“万一Mark搞砸了怎么办？”  
“啊？”Chris有点拿不准Dustin跳跃的思维。  
“看看Mark的上一段恋情，万一他这次也没成功呢？我不是很确定Mark他……万一他这次伤害了Wardo呢？那可是Mark,跟其他人不一样，他……”  
“哦拜托，别多想了，Mark那么喜欢Wardo你又不是不知道，再说他们都是大人，能处理好一切的。你看他们在一起的这段时间，根本就没出什么问题嘛，你别杞人忧天了。”  
面对Dustin怀疑的眼神，Chris叹了口气，继续说道：“你担心他们不会在一起，现在又开始担心他们的以后……到底怎么样你才能不纠结他们两个？人家可是模范情侣，都不怎么吵架的。”  
“现在不能代表以后啊，说不定他们以后会大吵一架从此分道扬镳再也不见呢。”Dustin反驳道。  
“所以……你现在希望他们是以悲剧结束了？你……新的终极梦想？”  
“我只是提出我的担心而已。”  
“别这么悲观，你最开始还担心Mark会孤独一生，而事实证明他有Wardo陪在身边。你看，你的担心完全没有必要嘛。”  
“……好吧。”  
“现在你就做好准备看着他俩秀恩爱吧，不过他们也秀了几个月了，我们应该对此习惯了……”说着Chris声音逐渐变低，“他们就这样在一起了，而我们一直没注意到……难道说他们一开始就是恋人相处模式？”  
“我还以为我能有机会给单恋别人的Mark提意见，跟他谈心……结果他完全不需要啊！我的Mark长大了……已经不需要我了……我只能眼睁睁看着他越走越远了……”  
“你还要自我表演到什么时候……”Chris才不会配合他演戏。  
“我希望他们能一直这样，就这个状态就好，毕竟过去的那段时间里，他们，相处的非常好……”  
“你可以专注别的事了，就放过Mark和Wardo吧，千万别告诉我你要给他俩准备什么莫名其妙的东西！”  
Dustin以一个“我有那么无聊吗”的眼神作为回答，对方点了点头。  
“谁先表白的？”Dustin突然问道。  
“我只知道他们在一起了，细节我也不知道。”  
“他们纪念日什么时候，谁追的谁，第一次见面什么感觉，这些都是重点啊！是重点！”  
Chris面对再次激动的Dustin选择了沉默。  
问Mark是白问，他才不会给细节，他只会冷漠的看着你，不动声色的嘲笑着你的智商。Dustin心想着。但是好在有Wardo！Wardo人那么好，绝对不会拒绝他的好奇心。还好有Wardo。  
“我明天要好好问问Wardo！我要知道细节！我要知道全部！他要是不回答我就没收他的门卡，不让他跟Mark见面！”  
对于Dustin入戏太深的情况，Chris依旧选择沉默。  
一定要挖到全部细节。Dustin给自己定下了目标。如此有爱的小情侣，怎么能不给交往细节呢？  
Dustin希望明天快到到来，Wardo快点来到Kirkland。他可写满A4纸的问题，很快就要由当事人进行解答。Dustin对此心满意足。

End


	2. Chapter 2

02  
马克亲自开车把他送到了机场。  
他没有想到去机场的路竟然这么短。  
车停下后，马克开口了。  
“抱歉我不能再送你了……你知道脸书那边……”马克没说下去。  
“没关系的，马克。”爱德华多说到，“呃，再见了，马克。”他明白，马克还有很多工作的要做，他现在是大忙人，能抽出时间送自己已经很不容易了。  
“你知道，你其实可以留下了……。”马克又说道。  
爱德华多看了看马克，对方直视前方没有看自己。  
他当然想要留下。问题是，他能留下吗？  
他不适合脸书。  
他跟马克的观点不一致，很多重要的问题上他们都不妥协。他总得离开，与其到后面不知道怎样被迫的离开，还不如现在主动退出。他很遗憾没有办法再参与到脸书的发展中。他难过，却又无可奈何。  
他选择了新加坡，在那有一份适合自己的工作。  
新加坡离加州很远。他可以在一个陌生的地方开始，发展。  
过去在他很在意的马克，不会参与他的未来。  
“马克……”他不知道该说什么了。“我走了……”  
就在他要打开车门的时候，马克拦住了他。  
“你还会回来吗？”  
“当然会回来啦，加州是个很好的地方……我喜欢这里……”  
马克就那样看着他，面无表情。  
“你知道我问的不是这个。”  
他当时知道马克在问他什么，他也知道这不是马克要的答案。只不过这是他唯一能说出口的回答。他根本就不喜欢加州，他也只会在日后需要的时候才回到这里，短暂的停留。  
“呃，那么……你有什么想说的吗？”他转移了话题。  
马克沉默了几秒后，才开口：“保重，我的朋友。”  
“你也一样。”爱德华多打开了车门，“再见。”  
他转身离开，没有回头。  
很快他就听到了车子发动的声音。  
他没有回头，继续向前走。  
end


End file.
